Nickero
Nickero is a Raksum from the Isle of the Labyrinth that has joined the Forgotten Revolt. He and Fuesona are the only Raksum members that aren't under mind control. His egg sac was infected with a virus that causes him to lose energy much faster than other Raksum, because of this, he must absorb energy from other living things, much like a parasite. Story Early Life Nickero, along with the other Raksum members of the Forgotten Revolt, was born in a small Raksum community on the outskirts of Valde Civitas, however, his egg sac was infected with a virus that caused him to rapidly lose energy, but be able to take energy from other living things. He grew up, living off of the plant life, but as he got older, he found that his hunger could not be satisfied with mere herbs and flowers. With this in mind, Nickero left the community before his brothers and sister. After a short while, Nickero was tracked down by Thorn, who promised him he would find a cure for his disposition. Thorn, Nickero, and Fuesona then formed the Forgotten Revolt, although unbeknownst to the two Raksum members, each person had a different agenda. Hosts and Parasites After this joining together, the three men began searching for new members to help their cause. Fuesona and Nickero told their replica leader that the other members of their nest would be prime canidates for membership, however they wouldn't join their cause knowingly. With this in mind, Thorn deviced a darkness-powered mind control device that could easily persuade the other Raksum to join them. Thorn then sent out Fuesona and Nickero to find the other Raksum, ultimately bringing their membership up to eight. As time wore on, Thorn and the other members of the Forgotten Revolt's plan began to fall in place. Metropolia, the home world of many Kingdom Come members was brought back from the depths of darkness as a mentally-tormanting death trap for the teenagers that took up residence in Castle Oblivion, the world Thorn so desires. As part of their plan, Nickero absorbed the power of the NTM Cruiser as the vessel containing Kingdom Come hovered over the new world to prevent immediate escape from the world. As separate battles took place over Metropolia, Nickero was slowly losing the stored energy he has after being involved in short skirmishes. In desperate need of energy, the parasitic-afflicted Raksum patrolled the streets, looking for power. Eventually, he came across the injured Fuesona, whom he reluctantly yet fully drained the man of every drop of energy in his body, leaving him cold, lifeless, and dead. Quotes "A good parasite never kills their host, but for you, we'll make an exception!" "A world filled with hosts... my hunger subsided... this is the universe we dream of." Appearance Nickero has unruly blond hair that sticks up in multiple places. His face consists of murky red eyes and sharp features, such as high cheekbones. These strange features are a result of the virus his egg sac was infected with. Like Fuesona, Nickero wears all black clothing. His torso is covered by a black jacket that matches his gloves and pants. The legs of his trousers are tucked into bulky combat boots. Running up his back and onto his face is a black tattoo, caused by the parasite. Nickero's build is rather scrawny, but he gains strength and bulk as he absorbs the energy of others. Trivia *He refers to himself in plural form. For example, instead of saying "I", Nickero would say "we". Copyright © 2010 Jackson Ingram Category:Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos